The present invention relates to an image display apparatus which utilizes electrophoresis.
JP-A-2002-148664 describes an image display apparatus as illustrated in FIG. 19 which has a two-dimensional matrix of pixels in which colored particles with zeta potential 206 are dispersed in a light-transmissive fluid 207. The reflectance is varied on a pixel-by-pixel basis through movements of the colored particles with zeta potential controlled by an electric field to display an image.
In the conventional image display apparatus as illustrated in FIG. 19, the colored particles with zeta potential 206 are dispersed in the light-transmissive fluid 207 through a spacer 203. The colored particles with zeta potential 206 are moved by modulating a voltage applied between an electrode 204 disposed on a first substrate 201 and two electrodes 205 disposed on a second substrate 202 to switch between a particle color presented by the colored particles of zeta potential 206 and a background color presented by the second substrate 202 on a pixel-by-pixel basis for displaying an image.